


Et pourtant, j'espère encore.

by AngelicaR2



Series: OS/Drabbles Contes des royaumes [4]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Tales From the Kingdoms Series - Sarah Pinborough
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Hope, Sequel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Contes des royaumes] : Suite de La fin de mon histoire. Tout n'est pas toujours rose, mais cela ne change rien. Ils continuent d'espérer. Même si ce n'est pas toujours évident. Drabbles. Snow White/Lilith. Le roi/Lilith. Prince/Snow White. Prince/Rose.





	1. Drabble 1 : Ce n'est rien de plus.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [And yet, I am still hoping.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951225) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



Cela aurait dû être une belle soirée, un moment de joie et de bonheur, quelque chose qu'elles auraient vécu ensemble.

Mais Snow White n'avait pas compté sur la susceptibilité de sa belle-mère, et, à sa grande tristesse, cette dernière n'avait pas bien pris ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

Une simple plaisanterie, innocente, et la jeune princesse ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Lilith à son égard.

Elle ne voyait pas.

Elle ne voyait pas ce que pouvait bien ressentir la reine, toute sa colère, et tout ce qu'elle avait enfoui au fond d'elle-même, afin que sa belle-fille ne se rende compte de rien. 

Mais comment aurait-elle pu ?

Ce qu'elle avait fait n'était qu'une simple plaisanterie.

Rien de plus.


	2. Drabble 2 : N'avoir jamais voulu apprendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing : Le roi/Lilith  
> Les pensées de Lilith pendant sa première nuit avec le roi.

Elle avait mal.

 

Le contraire aurait été étonnant, alors que son nouveau mari de roi, ogre de son état, se trouvait à cet instant précis appuyé sur elle, et elle eut une grimace de douleur.

 

La reine n'aurait certainement pas qualifié ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire sous le nom de _faire l'amour_.

 

Oh non, c'était même presque le contraire.

 

Il était là, sur elle, _en elle_ , s'agitant en permanence, et _elle avait mal_.

 

Lilith ne hurla pas, mais elle serra les dents, et ferma les yeux, attendant.

 

Elle n'avait jamais su ce qu'était l'amour, mais elle savait une chose, c'est que  _ ce n'était pas ça _ .

 

Si elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle aurait vu et donc compris que le roi la regardait avec désir.

 

Elle n'était pas complètement innocente, c'est la vérité, mais c'était une chose qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas encore mais qu'elle finirait pas utiliser.

 

Mais le fait est que de toute façon, elle aurait voulu n'avoir jamais appris ce que c'était que cette douleur.

 


	3. Drabble 3 : Et soudain, l'horreur.

Depuis un certain temps, la reine était de très mauvaise humeur. Tout le monde au château parvenait à facilement le sentir, et de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si elle savait vraiment cacher ses émotions.

 

Personne ne parvenait à comprendre pourquoi cependant, et en réalité, personne ne s'en souciait de façon réelle et sincère.

 

Et même s'il y avait eu quelqu'un, la reine non plus n'aurait sans doute pas tenu compte de cette potentielle sollicitude.

 

La princesse Snow White s'était enfuie avec son prince, et la reine ressentait une profonde colère, ainsi qu'une grande douleur.

 

Elle était amère, et pourtant, de manière presque masochiste, elle les avait regardés par le biais de son miroir, observant les deux amoureux pendant leur périple.

 

Leur voyage.

 

Leur mariage.

 

La fête, avant leur nuit ensemble.

 

Et surtout leur nuit de noce.

 

Elle n'aurait manqué cela pour rien au monde…

 

La reine s'enfonça les ongles dans le bras, manquant de saigner, face à ce spectacle, les yeux collés sur Snow White, ne parvenant pas à détourner le regard. Manquant de ce fait la peur de plus en plus croissante chez le prince.

 

Une fois qu'elle réussit avec peine à ne plus observer le magnifique corps nu de la princesse, elle se décida à se détourner du miroir, et ne s'en approcha pas pendant des jours.

 

Et lorsqu'elle le fit, elle blêmit en comprenant ce qui était arrivé à _sa_ princesse, ce que ce salop de prince avait fait.

 

Avant, alors qu'elle niait toujours ses sentiments, elle n'avait que de la colère, et rien d'autre.

 

Et maintenant, alors qu'elle voyait la jeune femme dormir de son sommeil éternel, à nouveau, il y avait autre chose.

 

Avant, la haine.

 

Et soudain, l'horreur.

 

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.

 

C'était de sa faute.


	4. Drabble 4 : Réussir à résister.

La vie chez les nains était agréable.

 

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

 

Cela n'enlevait pas la douleur.

 

C'était quelque chose que Snow White expérimentait depuis son arrivée dans cet endroit, comme la fois où elle s'était presque tuée.

 

Elle avait voulu du moins.

 

Et c'était toujours le cas.

 

Il y avait une falaise non loin de chez eux, et une fois, elle s'y était rendue.

 

Elle avait observé le vide, presque avec fascination, alors que la douleur dans son cœur refusait de partir.

 

Alors qu'elle faisait pour toujours le deuil de l'affection de sa belle-mère.

 

De la femme qu'elle aimait, qu'elle ne pouvait pas aimer.

 

Il avait été difficile de résister.

 

 _Oh, comme elle avait mal_.

 

Elle n'avait pas sauté.


	5. Drabble 5 : Ne rien voir.

Elles étaient aveugles.

 

Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

 

Elles ne comprenaient pas les regard de l'autre, ne sentaient pas tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'ambigu dans leurs actes.

 

Aucune ne savait tout ce que les paroles de l'autre pouvaient cacher (mais après tout, savaient-elles elles-même ce qu'elles voulaient dire en parlant ?)

 

Non, elles ne comprenaient pas.

 

Ou, si c'était le cas, hé bien, elles se mentaient à elles-même dans ce cas.

 

Quand elles parlaient, il y avait des choses qu'elles disaient, ou insinuaient, sans même en avoir conscience, sans rien saisir.

 

Et comment auraient-elle pu, encore une fois ?

 

Il est si facile de ne rien voir.

 


	6. Drabble 6 : Différentes.

Cette gamine était une petite dinde. Voilà ce que Lilith pensait à cet instant de la petite Cendrillon, futile et égocentrique, qui voulait aller au _bal_ et _épouser_ le prince.

 

Ce n'était qu'une petite gamine qui ne comprenait rien aux choses, qui ne voyait pas ce qui était devant ses yeux.

 

Qui ne saisissait pas la monstruosité du prince.

 

Qui ne voyait pas le Chasseur, et ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle, ni même comment il parvenait à le cacher.

 

Elle n'était pas Snow White.

 

Ce n'était pas une question de beauté, non, mais de comportement.

 

Snow White était naïve, et beaucoup trop gentille pour son propre bien.

 

Mais contrairement à Cendrillon, elle n'était pas égoïste, ne pensait pas qu'à elle et était là pour les autres.

 

Mais l'autre, dont elle était la « fée-marraine », ce n'était qu'une enfant.

 

Elle grandirait sans doute, avec le temps, quand elle aurait vu le vrai visage du prince.

 

Pour l'instant, les deux jeunes femmes étaient bien différentes.

 

Douloureusement, Lilith pensait à sa princesse endormie.


	7. Drabble 7 : Je n'attendais plus !

Le Chasseur, revenant à sa véritable forme, prit une profonde respiration. Il sourit, face à la reine, se demandant ce qu'elle lui voulait.

 

Elle lui expliqua rapidement les derniers événements et, au fil de la conversation, le jeune homme sentit son sourire s'accentuer, et se faire de plus en plus ironique.

 

Hé bien tout de même !

 

Elle haussa un sourcil circonspect.

 

« Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-elle, comprenant qu'il se retenait de rire.

 

\- Oh rien… Vous avez fini par comprendre, pas vrai ?

 

\- Quoi donc ?

 

\- La princesse… vous ne la haïssez pas, pas vrai ? »

 

La reine se figea. Elle ne s'y attendait pas.

 

« Comment ?

 

\- Vous êtes assez simple à lire… Alors ?

 

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

 

\- La vérité... »

 

Lilith soupira.

 

« Allons ma reine… après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensembles…

 

\- Très bien… dit-elle avec lassitude. Oui, je suis amoureuse de la princesse Snow White. »

 

Le sourire du Chasseur s'accentua encore.

 

« Je n'attendais plus ! » Ironisa-t-il.


	8. Drabble 8 : Encore !

« Est-ce que je pourrais en avoir une autre ? »

 

Esmée eut un sourire attendrit en direction de la petite fille qui lui réclamait une autre histoire.

 

La jeune femme était heureuse, même si elle avait quitté son milieu d'origine, malgré le fait qu'elle n'était plus vraiment chez elle. Elle avait trouvé _une_ famille, sa famille, mais le regret de sa vie passé la tenaillait toujours.

 

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'hésitait pas à raconter à sa belle-fille ce qu'elle avait pu vivre avant de venir dans cette maison.

 

Avant de changer de vie, pas forcément toujours pour le meilleur, mais du moins pour les bonnes raisons.

 

Cela ne l'empêchait de regretter ce qu'elle avait vécu.

 

C'est pour cela que, comme toujours, elle acquiesça.

 

« Bien sûr Cendrillon... »


	9. Drabble 9 : Tout déformer.

Il était une fois une jeune fille qui n'était pas particulièrement jolie, mais qui était quelqu'un de bien.

 

Elle s'appelait Rose, et était la demi-sœur de Cendrillon.

 

Elle entendait parfois Cendrillon se plaindre, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

 

En fait, ce n'est qu'avec le temps, alors que les années passaient et qu'elle grandissait, qu'elle réalisa que sa sœur ne percevait pas toujours les choses de la bonne manière, et que certaines choses paraissaient embrouillées dans sa tête.

 

Et elle savait une chose par rapport à celle qui n'était que sa demi-sœur.

 

Elle avait tord.

 

Cendrillon voyait les choses de son point de vue, et Rose n'était pas toujours d'accord avec elle, mais, par gentillesse, elle ne lui disait rien.

 

Elle la laissait avec ses illusions, malgré sa volonté de rétablir la vérité.

 

Plaignant Cendrillon et sa capacité à tout déformer.

 


	10. Drabble 10 : Changements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne tient pas compte du pacte que le prince a passé avec Rumplestiltskin.

Rien n'était pareil désormais.

 

Devenue l'épouse du prince, Rose avait vu beaucoup de choses changer.

 

Elle avait perdu sa demi-sœur, qui avait fui avec le Chasseur, et qui était certainement heureuse en ce moment.

 

(Expliquer où se trouvait Cendrillon à son père et à sa mère avait été presque impossible.)

 

Et elle, elle était heureuse.

 

En quelque sorte.

 

Le prince était un bon amant, mais elle ne l'aimait pas, et lui non plus. Elle n'était pas tombée enceinte, n'en avait pour l'instant pas encore envie.

 

Lentement, elle apprenait ce que cela voulait dire, gérer un royaume, et elle apprenait vite.

 

Vite et mieux que le prince lui-même, qui lui ne savait pas grand-chose à ce sujet.

 

(Mais le fait est qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose, soit dit en passant.)

 

Elle s'adaptait, tout doucement, s'acclimatait, et était de mieux en mieux acceptée.

 

Elle se dit qu'elle allait aimer cela, être reine.

 

Et qu'elle ferait tout pour faire les choses bien.


	11. Drabble 11 : Celle qui avait été oubliée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se centre sur le personnage d'Ivy.

Personne ne tenait vraiment compte d'elle, en fin de compte.

 

Elle n'était rien, personne.

 

Un simple personnage sans importance, presque oublié de tous.

 

Ne faisant pas partie de l'histoire, et à laquelle on se référait seulement par rapport à son beau mariage, ou la jalousie de Cendrillon.

 

Elle n'était pas l'héroïne, comme pouvait l'être Cendrillon.

 

Elle n'était pas non plus celle qui tirait son épingle du jeu, qui jouait un rôle secondaire mais important, comme Rose, et qui surprenait au final, par son comportement.

 

Non, elle ne comptait pas, à aucun moment de l'histoire.

 

Elle n'était pas vraiment intéressante, était à peine évoquée.

 

Elle était celle qui avait été oubliée.

 


	12. Drabble 12 : Pourquoi se réveiller ?

Quand elle avait dormi, sous le sort de Sommeil éternel, Belle avait été consciente de beaucoup de choses.

 

Elle avait su, enfin, une nouvelle fois, qui elle était vraiment.

 

Elle s'était souvenue de ses actes, elle s'était rappelée de la Bête.

 

Et elle avait voulu mourir.

 

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient éclaircies alors, la mort de son père, l'étrange comportement de Rumplestiltskin, et tant d'autres choses.

 

Et elle allait mourir.

 

Elle en avait la certitude, ici, dans ce sommeil mortel, dans ce monde où la Bête était plus faible.

 

À moins qu'on ne la réveille,bien sûr, mais il ne fallait pas que cela arrive.

 

Jamais.

 

Sinon, elle oublierait, et la Bête reprendrait le contrôle.

 

Et l'horreur recommencerait.

 


	13. Drabble 13 : Il est là.

Raiponce n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Cela n'avait aucun sens, et pourtant, elle aurait sans doute dû s'en douter.

 

Envoyer Petra là-bas, cela n'avait pas été un hasard, c'est vrai.

 

Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que les choses se termineraient ainsi. La vieille femme pensait que cela ne pourrait jamais arriver, elle espérait, c'est une évidence, mais elle n'y croyait plus.

 

Et pourtant…

 

Elle avait eu tord.

 

Et elle en était heureuse.

 

Parce que, après cent ans, après l'attente, la terrible attente, son père était là, en face d'elle.

 

Plus jeune qu'elle désormais, n'ayant pas vieilli en raison de la malédiction, et elle aurait pu trouver cela ironique, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas. Son père était là.

 

Il était là, et, blottie dans ses bras, elle se sentit, pendant quelques secondes, redevenir à nouveau une petite fille.

 


	14. Drabble 14 : Partir et ne plus la revoir.

« Bonjour Belle.

 

\- Bonjour Raiponce. »

 

Ils allaient partir, elle et son père, aller à la tour de la sorcière, et elle se sentait mal.

 

Parce que son amie était la Bête, et qu'elle ne le savait pas.

 

Parce que maintenant qu'elle voyait les ténèbres autour de son amie, elle ne savait plus si elle pourrait encore la considérer comme avant.

 

Parce qu'elle avait peur que quelque chose se passe mal, que tout soit détruit, qu'ils ne puissent pas la sauver.

 

Elle avait peur de la perdre.

 

Elle avait peur de ne rien pouvoir faire, d'être impuissante, et elle ne pouvait rien lui dire, _parce que Belle ne comprendrait pas_.

 

Raiponce allait lui dire au revoir, sans doute pour toujours, très manifestement pour toujours.

 

Et elle ne la reverrait plus.

 

Et son cœur saignait.


	15. Drabble 15 : Ignorance.

Ils ne savent pas.

 

Ils ne savent pas, et c'est tant mieux.

 

Raiponce est vieille maintenant, et elle doit avouer que parfois sa mémoire flanche, mais il y a des choses qu'elle n'oubliera jamais.

 

Et d'autres qu'elle n'évoquera jamais non plus, parce cela fait trop mal.

 

Petra va partir là-bas, et Raiponce espère sincèrement que son arrière-petite-fille ne trouvera rien dans cet endroit maudit.

 

Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais sa certitude, c'est que tout est déjà fini.

 

Belle est morte, et son père aussi très certainement.

 

Il n'est jamais revenu, et elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais cela fait bien cent ans, maintenant, alors tout a dû être détruit.

 

Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors elle se demande bien ce qui a pu arriver.

 

Elle a perdu son père et son amie, alors elle se refuse à le leur dire.

 

Parce que cela ne changerait rien.

 

Il vaut mieux qu'ils ne sachent rien.


	16. Drabble 16 : Faire le bon choix.

Le roi était soucieux, et cela, Raiponce pouvait bien le voir. Elle n'était qu'une enfant, c'est vrai, mais elle savait voir les choses.

 

« Votre majesté, qu'y a-t-il ?

 

\- Rien Raiponce.

 

\- C'est à propos de Belle, pas vrai ? »

 

Le roi tressaillit. Rumplestiltskin et sa fille allaient bientôt partir en direction de la tour, et il avait des doutes.

 

« C'est exact Raiponce… je me demande si nous ne faisons pas une erreur.

 

\- Nous ne devrions pas aller à la tour selon vous ? »

 

Le roi réfléchit quelques secondes.

 

« Je ne sais pas… et si elle ne vous aidait pas ? Ou que cela ne fonctionnait pas ?

 

\- Je ne sais que vous dire…

 

\- Et si pendant votre voyage, elle sombrait encore plus ? »

 

La douleur était visible sur son visage.

 

« Tout ira bien sire, nous trouverons un moyen. Tout les sortilèges peuvent être brisés, je suis sure de cela. Nous sauverons votre fille. »

 

Le roi, peu convaincu, tenta malgré tout de sourire, et d'avoir confiance.

 

Raiponce ne savait pas à quel point elle avait tord.


	17. Drabble 17 : Mais elle…

Le choc avait été rude.

 

La vérité faisait mal, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

 

Raiponce aurait bien voulu pleurer, ou hurler, enfin, faire quelque chose.

 

Mais rien.

 

Elle resta bloquée, hébétée, perdue.

 

Ne comprenant pas, refusant d'accepter cette vérité que personne ne pouvait concevoir.

 

Son amie était une tueuse, un monstre.

 

Et elle ne voulait pas que ce soit vrai.

 

« Mais elle… » hoqueta-t-elle finalement, tentant de parler, sans succès, les mots restant bloqués dans sa gorge.

 

Elle ne savait pas elle-même ce qu'elle voulait dire.

 

Sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle se mit à pleurer, face à son père, qui la regardait avec douceur et compassion, alors qu'elle se prenait cette gifle en plein visage.

 

Cela faisait mal, tellement mal.

 

Et cela, Rumplestiltskin le comprenait parfaitement.

 

« Je suis désolé Raiponce… mais c'est la vérité. »


	18. Drabble 18 : Les mêmes ?

Raiponce se demandait si l'histoire allait être semblable.

 

Elle aussi, tout comme Petra maintenant, elle avait connu un prince.

 

Pas pour longtemps, et même s'il est vrai qu'il l'avait sauvée, en quelque sorte, au final, leurs chemins s'étaient séparés.

 

Elle regardait devant elle, son regard posé sur le prince, et elle réfléchissait.

 

Se souvenait.

 

S'interrogeait.

 

Ce prince n'avait pas l'air très dangereux, mais Belle non plus, et elle…

 

Peu importe.

 

De toute façon, sa Petra n'était pas comme elle avait pu être autrefois. Elle n'était pas innocente et naïve comme Raiponce avait pu l'être dans le passé. Par certains aspects, elle n'avait rien à voir avec elle.

 

Elle savait se battre.

 

Se défendre.

 

Et elle était forte.

 

Elle n'avait aucune inquiétude pour elle.

 

Mais malgré tout, elle se demandait si les deux princes étaient les mêmes, ou non.

 


	19. Drabble 19 : Le naïf.

Rêveur était quelqu'un de bien.

 

Mais il était bien trop naïf.

 

Les autres nains non plus n'avaient pas vu la noirceur du prince, mais le nain lui, avait été plus aveugle que les autres.

 

Parce qu'il avait parlé de la princesse comme d'une personne qu'elle n'était pas, et le prince s'y était laissé prendre, et peut-être que Rêveur aussi.

 

Il n'avait pas non plus su voir que la princesse n'aimait pas ce prince qu'elle en connaissait pas et qui ne l'avait pas sauvée.

 

(Pas entièrement du moins. Un peu comme avec Belle en somme.)

 

Il n'avait pas vu la douleur de Snow, ni même son amour pour Lilith.

 

Comme tout les autres, certes, mais il était celui qui était le plus proche d'elle.

 

Naïf qu'il était, il n'avait rien vu.

 

Rêveur portait vraiment bien son nom, c'était une certitude.


	20. Drabble 20 : Le prix.

Ils étaient foutus.

 

De manière claire et irrévocable.

 

Et même Rose le sentait.

 

« Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

 

Rumplestiltskin la salua.

 

\- Madame.

 

\- Pas de politesse inutile je vous prie. Mon mari m'a dit que vous aviez passé un marché. Quel est-il ?

 

\- Je… fit le prince… je lui ai promis mon premier enfant.

 

\- Pourquoi ?

 

\- Nous étions dans une situation désespérée, et je… cela m'a semblé la meilleure chose à faire.

 

\- Vous êtes donc là pour…

 

\- Recevoir ce qu'il me revient.

 

\- Nous n'avons pas d'enfants, plaida Rose. »

 

Rumplestiltskin haussa les épaules.

 

« Vous avez un prix à payer… Ne vous en faites pas, je saurais être patient... »

 

Ils se regardèrent tout deux. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent une solution, le plus vite possible.

 


	21. Drabble 21 : Un bon début.

Elles étaient rentrées, en fin de compte.

 

Il leur avait fallu du temps, mais elles l'avaient fait.

 

Et elles étaient là, maintenant, dans leur château.

 

_À la maison._

 

Les choses n'étaient pas revenues à la normale, c'est vrai, mais peu à peu, elles le redevenaient.

 

Elles étaient ensembles désormais, et tout avait changé.

 

La princesse avait commencé à apprendre la magie, avec quelques échecs, certes (cf l'épisode des lapins bleus), mais elle s'en sortait bien.

 

La rancœur d'autrefois était morte, et Lilith se demandait encore avec émerveillement comment sa chère princesse avait pu réussir à la pardonner, malgré ses actes.

 

Tout doucement, elles s'affichaient en public, sans rien oser pour l'instant, parce qu'elles avaient encore peur.

 

Elles auraient pu faire ce qu'elles voulaient, après tout, elles étaient les reines de ce royaume, et les habitants avaient déjà supporté bien pire de la part de Lilith.

 

Peut-être qu'on les désavoueraient, qu'on ne les accepterait pas, qu'on les chasserait.

 

Qu'on leur prendrait leur couronne.

 

Peu importe.

 

Elles étaient ensembles, elles-même, elles s'aimaient et ne se faisaient plus la guerre.

 

C'était un bon début.

 

 


End file.
